


Wizarding Families

by aelizentha



Series: Dykaa's World (Harry Potter Worldbuilding) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Just Magic in General Really, Light Magic, Other, Worldbuilding, dykaa's world, finances, literally doing everything jkr didnt, pls tag that if you are using anything from here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelizentha/pseuds/aelizentha
Summary: just some background info and other stuff about the Harry Potter Universe.
Series: Dykaa's World (Harry Potter Worldbuilding) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193984





	Wizarding Families

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THIS IS JKR APPROVED CANON. ANY CHARACTERS RECOGNISED FROM THE BOOKS ARE HERS UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHERWISE. FANFIC AUTHORS WILL BE CREDITED IF THEIR CHARACTERS ARE USED.

The Potter Family

India is one of the ten most oldest countries in the world. The Potter House originated there, with the name Potar. They were part of the Shudras caste. They were inhabitants of India since before it was an officially a country, and were still there when it was officially conquered by britain in 1858. In WW2, they fled to the outer banks of what was not Germany, choosing to store their assets with the Leprechauns in Ireland rather than stay in India, choosing to invest subtly in war efforts remotely and not get involved directly in the war conflict between Grindelwald, Hitler, and Dumbledore. By 1947, when India had gained independence, they had amassed enough wealth to live as a comfortable upper middle class pureblood.

_One indian rupee in 1947 was worth a shilling and sixpence, about seven pence_

_in today's money. There is approximately £5 in a galleon, meaning there is approximately 71 rupees in a galleon. Considering that House Black was noted as one of the richest family in Harry Potter, and that Heir Sirius Black II (not the family, just him) was worth 199,513 Galleons (1.6 million USD) or £997,565 upon his_ **_graduation_ ** _\- not taking in his considerable yet brief work in the Auror force, or his inheritance from Uncle Alphard - and was ranked_ **_5_** _th _ _, this means that House Potter must have been on par with his singular fortune -_ **_minimum_ ** _(14,165,423 indian rupees)_

Following Grindlewald’s defeat and the ‘Light’ side’s victory, the Potter’s direct Heir family migrated to England, taking up a seat on the wizengamot and playing a key role in helping rebuild the ministry of magic after its downfall. They quickly established themselves as a powerful neutral family, choosing to not stay out of conflicts, but rather refrain from picking a side. Despite this, Dumbledore acknowledged their political prowess and power, as well as their financial status, and quickly set about encouraging them to join him. Henry ‘Harry’ Potter agreed, quickly demonstrating himself as a very pro-muggleborn member, and losing what could have been the Potter’s place on the Sacred Twenty- Eight. However, despite this, he was still not strictly seen as light - due to his agreement on certain ‘dark’ views, and his firm advocating for it’s reinstatement - or at least a change in its definition. 

The Potter men had a habit of travelling back to India after their magical education - the majority of them went to Beaubaxtons, a grey school with more accepting policies and a wider scope of teaching - where most of them would marry in their home country. While James Potter was not the first to marry a foreign woman, nor the first Potter to go to Hogwarts, as many of the first British Immigrants did so, he was the first in several generations. And the rest, as they say, is history. 


End file.
